finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy II weapons
Below is a list of all the weapons found in the game Final Fantasy II and its remakes. Each weapon type has its own level of proficiency, or weapon level. A character's weapon level with a weapon type affects that weapon's abilities in a few ways; for one, it determines how many hits s/he can make with a weapon of that type, where the max amount of hits is equal to the corresponding weapon's level. It also multiplies the evasion percentage given from the weapon by (1 + level). Weapon level experience is obtained by using the Attack command with the corresponding weapon equipped. The amount of proficiency experience gained is based on the number of times the Attack command is used in the battle plus the Rank of the enemy formation against the user's weapon level. The character's Attack stat changes based on many factors, one of which includes weapon type (bow, unarmed, or swords/axes/spears/etc). Swords Prior to the PS version, most swords gave a -50% penalty to Magic Accuracy. The exceptions are the Blood Sword, which gave a -100% penalty, the Excalibur, which gave a -30% penalty, and the Masamune, which gave no penalty. Gallery Blood Sword FFII Art.png|Blood Sword Broadsword FFII Art.png|Broadsword Longsword FFII Art.png|Longsword Mythril Sword FFII Art.png|Mythril Sword Ancient Sword FFII Art.png|Ancient Sword Sleep Blade FFII Art.png|Sleep Blade Wing Sword FFII Art.png|Wing Sword Gaia Blade FFII Art.png|Gaia Blade Flame Sword FFII Art.png|Flame Sword Ice Brand FFII Art.png|Ice Brand Defender FFI Art.png|Defender Sun Blade FFII Art.png|Sun Blade Spears Prior to the PS version, all Spears gave a -40% penalty to Magic Accuracy. Gallery Javelin FFII Art.png|Javelin Spear FFII Art.png|Spear Mythril Spear FFII Art.png|Mythril Spear Trident FFII Art.png|Trident Demon Spear FFII Art.png|Demon Spear Flame Lance FFII Art.png|Flame Lance Ice Lance FFII Art.png|Ice Lance Thunder Spear FFII Art.png|Thunder Spear Holy Lance FFII Art.png|Holy Lance Axes Prior to the PS version, all Axes gave a -50% penalty to Magic Accuracy. Gallery Axe FFII Art.png|Axe Battle Axe FFII Art.png|Battle Axe Morning Star FFIII Art.png|Mythril Axe Demon Axe FFII Art.png|Demon Axe Ogrekiller FFII Art.png|Ogrekiller Poison Axe FFII Art.png|Poison Axe Rune Axe FFII Art.png|Rune Axe Staves Prior to the PS version, most Staves gave a -5% penalty to Magic Accuracy. The exceptions are the Mace, Mythril Mace, Werebuster, and Power Staff, which gave a -20% penalty. Gallery Staff FFII Art.png|Staff Mace FFII Art.png|Mace Mythril Mace FFII Art.png|Mythril Mace Werebuster FFII Art.png|Werebuster Mage's Staff FFII Art.png|Mage's Staff Power Staff FFII Art.png|Power Staff Wizard's Staff FFII Art.png|Wizard's Staff Healing Staff FFII Art.png|Healing Staff Diamond Mace FFII Art.png|Diamond Mace Knives Prior to the PS version, all Knives gave a -5% penalty to Magic Accuracy. Gallery Knife FFII Art.png|Knife Dagger FFII Art.png|Dagger Mythril Knife FFII Art.png|Mythril Knife Main Gauche FFII Art.png|Main Gauche Orichalcum FFII Art.png|Orichalcum Ripper FFII Art.png|Ripper Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Cat Claws Bows Prior to the PS version, all Bows gave a -70% penalty to Magic Accuracy. Bows are two-handed weapons and give a double Strength bonus to Attack. Gallery Bow FFII Art.png|Bow Longbow FFII Art.png|Longbow Mythril Bow FFII Art.png|Mythril Bow Dark Bow FFII Art.png|Dark Bow Flame Bow FFII Art.png|Flame Bow Ice Bow FFII Art.png|Ice Bow Yoichi's Bow FFII Art.png|Yoichi's Bow Unarmed The Attack value of Fists varies depending on Unarmed level, whether a shield is being used, and whether the shield is in the off-hand or dominant hand. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Wing Sword.png|Wing Sword. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Healing Staff Icon.png|Healing Staff. PFF Ice Lance Icon.png|Ice Lance. PFF Mage's Staff Icon.png|Mage's Staff. PFF Ripper Icon.png|Ripper Rank 5 icon. PFF Ripper Icon 2.png|Ripper Rank 6 icon. PFF Ripper Icon 3.png|Ripper Rank 7 icon. PFF Wing Sword Icon.png|Wing Sword Rank 5 icon. PFF Wing Sword Icon 2.png|Wing Sword Rank 6 icon. PFF Wing Sword Icon 3.png|Wing Sword Rank 7 icon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Mage's Staff R.png|Mage's Staff ®. FFAB Mage's Staff R+.png|Mage's Staff (R+). FFAB Battle Axe SR.png|Battle Axe (SR). FFAB Dark Bow SR.png|Dark Bow (SR). FFAB Demon Axe SR.png|Demon Axe (SR). FFAB Flame Bow SR.png|Flame Bow (SR). FFAB Flame Spear SR.png|Flame Lance (SR). FFAB Gaia Blade SR.png|Gaia Blade (SR). FFAB Healing Staff SR.png|Healing Staff (SR). FFAB Ice Bow SR.png|Ice Bow (SR). FFAB Ice Lance SR.png|Ice Lance (SR). FFAB Wing Sword SR.png|Wing Sword (SR). FFAB Battle Axe SR+.png|Battle Axe (SR+). FFAB Dark Bow SR+.png|Dark Bow (SR+). FFAB Demon Axe SR+.png|Demon Axe (SR+). FFAB Flame Bow SR+.png|Flame Bow (SR+). FFAB Flame Spear SR+.png|Flame Lance (SR+). FFAB Gaia Blade SR+.png|Gaia Blade (SR+). FFAB Healing Staff SR+.png|Healing Staff (SR+). FFAB Ice Bow SR+.png|Ice Bow (SR+). FFAB Ice Lance SR+.png|Ice Lance (SR+). FFAB Wing Sword SR+.png|Wing Sword (SR+). FFAB Abel's Lance FFII SSR.png|Abel's Lance (SSR). FFAB Artemis Bow FFII SSR.png|Artemis Bow (SSR). FFAB Defender FFII SSR.png|Defender (SSR). FFAB Diamond Mace SSR.png|Diamond Mace (SSR). FFAB Gungnir SSR.png|Gungnir (SSR). FFAB Mythril Axe SSR.png|Mythril Axe (SSR). FFAB Ripper SSR.png|Ripper (SSR). FFAB Rune Axe SSR.png|Rune Axe (SSR). FFAB Thunder Spear SSR.png|Thunder Spear (SSR). FFAB Werebuster SSR.png|Werebuster (SSR). FFAB Wild Rose SSR.png|Wild Rose (SSR). FFAB Abel's Lance FFII SSR+.png|Abel's Lance (SSR+). FFAB Artemis Bow FFII SSR+.png|Artemis Bow (SSR+). FFAB Defender FFII SSR+.png|Defender (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Mace SSR+.png|Diamond Mace (SSR+). FFAB Gungnir SSR+.png|Gungnir (SSR+). FFAB Mythril Axe SSR+.png|Mythril Axe (SSR+). FFAB Ripper SSR+.png|Ripper (SSR+). FFAB Rune Axe SSR+.png|Rune Axe (SSR+). FFAB Thunder Spear SSR+.png|Thunder Spear (SSR+). FFAB Werebuster SSR+.png|Werebuster (SSR+). FFAB Wild Rose SSR+.png|Wild Rose (SSR+). FFAB Ragnarok FFII UR.png|Ragnarok (UR). FFAB Wild Rose UR.png|Wild Rose (UR). FFAB Ragnarok FFII UR+.png|Ragnarok (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Abel's Lance FFII.png|Abel's Lance. FFRK Artemis Bow FFII.png|Artemis Bow. FFRK Cat Claws FFII.png|Cat Claws. FFRK Dancing Dagger FFII.png|Dancing Dagger. FFRK Defender FFII.png|Defender. FFRK Demon Axe FFII.png|Demon Axe. FFRK Demon Spear FFII.png|Demon Spear. FFRK Diamond Mace FFII.png|Diamond Mace. FFRK Dragon Claws FFII.png|Dragon Claws. FFRK Flame Lance FFII.png|Flame Lance. FFRK Gaia Blade FFII.png|Gaia Blade. FFRK Gigantaxe FFII.png|Gigantaxe. FFRK Gungnir FFII.png|Gungnir. FFRK Healing Staff FFII.png|Healing Staff. FFRK Knife FFII.png|Knife. FFRK Longinus FFII.png|Longinus. FFRK Mage's Staff FFII.png|Mage's Staff. FFRK Main Gauche FFII.png|Main Gauche. FFRK Masamune FFII.png|Masamune. FFRK Mythril Mace FFII.png|Mythril Mace. FFRK Ogrekiller FFII.png|Ogrekiller. FFRK Orichalcum FFII.png|Orichalcum. FFRK Ragnarok FFII.png|Ragnarok. FFRK Rune Axe FFII.png|Rune Axe. FFRK Staff of Light FFII.png|Staff of Light. FFRK Stardust Rod FFII.png|Stardust Rod. FFRK Sun Blade FFII.png|Sun Blade. FFRK Trident FFII.png|Trident. FFRK Werebuster FFII.png|Werebuster. FFRK Wild Rose FFII.png|Wild Rose. FFRK Wing Sword FFII.png|Wing Sword. FFRK Yoichi's Bow FFII.png|Yoichi's Bow. Category:Final Fantasy II es:Lista de armas de Final Fantasy II ru:Список оружия Final Fantasy II